


Rivers In The Desert

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Multi, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Urbosa’s concerned that Link’s attraction for Zelda may lead to mistakes, and offers to sate his appetite for the Princess. But when Zelda catches them, a new opportunity presents itself: for Urbosa to teach Zelda how to properly please and enjoy a man.





	Rivers In The Desert

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself that I'll take a break from image-inspired stories, and then I keep finding new material that gives me the drive to make more. Oh, well.
> 
> This story came about thanks to the excellent work by [Fugtrup](https://twitter.com/fugtrup), who you should all be following already (and if not, do it right now, he's great!). Specifically, [these](https://gfycat.com/insecurerepulsivegelding-legend-of-zelda-fugtrup-urbosa) two [animations](https://gfycat.com/reliablelonelyindianjackal-fugtrup-urbosa-zelda), which should be...rather self-explanatory in their appeal.
> 
> First time I've done something that might be cuckquean, but I've tried to keep it in the middle in case that's not your thing.

Urbosa, Champion of the Gerudo and master of Vah Naboris, was concerned.

Not about the eventual reawakening of Calamity Ganon, although that occupied her thoughts as well. Nor was she specifically worried right now about the continued lack of a man born to the Gerudo Tribe, depriving them of a king for centuries by this point, although that too gave her pause.

Both of these could be dealt with in their own time, in their own ways. The Calamity could be confronted as it came, and there was no shortage of Hylian men willing to give her tribe the other half of what was needed to sustain their numbers. The absence of a king might, in fact, be a blessing in disguise, for his birth would force a shift in their ways that the desert merchants could ill-afford right now.

No, what bothered her more was how utterly inept Link appeared when it came to his Princess. Not in martial matters, certainly, for he admirably defended the young woman when danger came her way. Nor was he deficient in courtesy, for he bowed as well as any blue-blooded aristocrat in spite of his common heritage. The absence she sensed was in reference to a more... _base_ set of skills.

Put bluntly, she had him pegged for a virgin from the moment she saw him. That wouldn’t have bothered Urbosa if not for the obvious interest growing between the Princess and her appointed Knight, soon to be the Hero to aid in the defeat of the Calamity. She saw it in the way Zelda almost called Link by his name before stopping herself to use his title, how Urbosa would always land a surprise blow in training on the lad when Zelda walked by, the way they tried almost _too_ hard to avoid each other in the presence of others only to talk long into the night when no prying ears were around.

Her “little bird” had flowered and flourished, and was now truly the most ravishing Hylian Urbosa had ever seen. She doted on the Princess like the girl’s mother never could, her old friend having passed far too soon to impart the lessons such an heir so desperately needed. Where her father was stern and distant, putting aside love for duty once Zelda came of age, Urbosa was nurturing and soft, doing her best to prepare the girl in her own way for the task she had yet to accomplish.

And now, that mothering instinct drove Urbosa on to something she’d begun considering once the attraction between Link and Zelda became too obvious to ignore. His gaze lingered on her hips and legs, and certainly on the Princess’s rump, outlined as it was by her riding breeches, and she was had no doubt that he rubbed himself raw whenever he got the chance at the memory of her rear. Something had to be done, before they made a mistake that could never be retracted, before he distract himself to ruin, before he disappointed Zelda.

That was why she’d invited Link to her chambers in the central structure of Gerudo Town. The blistering heat of the daytime desert and the biting cold of its night never penetrated their walls for reasons she couldn’t understand—perhaps the spring that bubbled up from behind her throne kept the worst of it at bay? In any event, Link and Zelda could forgo the accoutrements that helped protect them from temperature extremes, but the town’s ban on _voe_ entering, other than the king that would eventually be born to them, meant that Link had to maintain his disguise in Gerudo garb. Urbosa thought that he secretly enjoyed dressing as a woman, to be perfectly honest, but she wouldn’t hold that against him. Gerudo cloth was well-made and helped the skin breath in the sweltering sun, and Link made a _lovely_ girl.

Speak of the Calamity...there he was now, pushing aside the curtains that served as her door. Link was, as she’d anticipated, as well-suited to armor and tunics as he was to crossdressing. The openings in the fabric drew attention to his svelte shoulders, sleek calves and smooth stomach, though she knew just how powerful he could be when he put his mind to it. Seeing her awaiting him, standing with a hand on her bed, he sighed in relief and unhooked the veil, pulling it and the hood off of his face. She hadn’t given him permission, but she respected his initiative, and in truth she only held minimal authority over him as his host.

“I’m glad you came, Link.” She nodded, pointing to the chest against the wall. Lying on it was his blue tunic, freshly washed, folded, and resewn by her launderers and tailors. He was owed a fresh set of clothes, at least, if he was to dress only as a Gerudo when within their walls. “There are the clothes you asked to be cleaned—be sure the guard doesn’t see them when you leave, or else, Champion or no, we’ll have to ask you to await the Princess outside. I’m sure you understand.”

He nodded, stepping towards the chest. Urbosa held out her hand, placing it on his shoulders, and he stopped and looked up at her. Link was on the shorter side, even for a Hylian, and so she seemed to tower above him—his head barely came to her chest, a fact which he no doubt would have enjoyed if his eyes weren’t meeting hers. Ever-polite, that one.

“But that’s not why I called you here. Do you not wonder why you’re here, so late, with not a soul around, not even Zelda? Where’s the curiosity that you’re so well-known for, Link, climber and adventurer extraordinaire?” Urbosa quirked an eyebrow, and Link turned away. Speaking was not in his nature, though he was well capable of it. She would have to infer his mind from more subtle cues. “I’ve noticed how your focus has wavered, especially when it comes to the Princess.”

Link turned his head back, eyes wide, arms raised in preparation of some sort of gesture of denial. She shushed him with a finger on his lips, the digit longer than his nose. “No, don’t worry, I’m not talking about protecting her—she couldn’t have a better guardian, a better escort. No, I’m talking about your infatuation with her.”

Link gulped, rubbing the back of his neck, and Urbosa couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry, I know you’re used to more finesse, but we Gerudo aren’t known for dancing around the point. We’re direct. Comes with the desert. In any case, Link, it’s quite clear to me that you’re attracted to her, and I think she holds the same feelings for you. That’s why I have a proposal.”

If Link had been on the verge of blushing before, now his face was taking on a wild assortment of shade. First white, when Urbosa had put forward the truth about his thoughts of the Princess;then pink, when she hypothesized that Zelda thought as much of him; and then he blanched again at the idea that she had some sort of deal for him.

“Zelda is royalty, and that carries a certain...distance. Gerudo don’t care for the nuances of matters such as virginity, but her father and his court put a great deal of stock in it. I trust you, but I worry that you or her might be unable to control your urges if passions flared up. Plus I don’t want you distracted for the task to come. And anyways, if you two ever ended up together as a couple, I’d want you properly prepared to pleasure her.”

She stepped back and reached a hand behind her back, fingers working to unclasp the latch on her chest piece. Link was turning so red that she’d mistake him for a heatstroke victim if not for the knowledge that _she_ was the cause of his blushing. She paused, her fingers on the release, a hair’s breadth away from unhooking her top. “So, Link...perhaps you’d enjoy the opportunity to learn, with me, the best way to do things? If nothing else, perhaps it’ll help quell the arousal that you’re getting for Zelda, and can’t that only be a good thing?”

Urbosa moved her other hand down to rest on the belt holding up her dress, watching him. Link was frozen, his face flushed and breathing unsteady. Had she been too forward? She _did_ warn him that Gerudo—

Her train of thought ended as Link pulled his hands up, trailing his fingers along her exposed stomach, running over the lines of her abdomen. He nodded, blue eyes begging for something, _anything_ that she could give him, and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Good.” With a _click_ , the buckle on her ruby-and-gold belt was undone, as was the hook holding her top on her chest. They came to the ground with a rustle and a _clink_ , and she was bare for Link to enjoy. 

Urbosa was a good woman, kind and understanding. She also was not a modest woman, though her accomplishments and credentials merited her all the praise she’d received. Whether it came to her leadership or combat prowess, she had cause to be proud. She knew she was beautiful in a harsh, rugged way, with jagged muscle instead of smooth curves, soaring height instead of meek smallness. But no matter the taste, she was very, _very_ beautiful, with round, tight breasts and huge dark areolas, the only flash of light coming from the gold rings pierced through her nipples. Her hips flared out, wider than her shoulders, outlining a rear that Link couldn’t see but Urbosa was very aware drew stares and gazes from men, women, and anyone else on that spectrum. She lacked pubic hair to draw attention between her legs, but even without distinguishing features her slit still promised tightness and sweet, sweet warmth. Even her arms and legs were sensuous in their lined, bulging musculature, the very strength she suggested erotic in and of itself.

At least, that’s what Link seemed to think, judging by how his eyes darted every which way across her body, rather than focusing only on her tits or slit. The bulge that was starting to sprout beneath his sirwal, never designed to conceal such a mass, was proof enough of his arousal.

“So, Link…” Urbosa began, holding his chin up with a blue-tipped finger to force him to look at her. “How will you have me? It isn’t in my nature to submit, but this first time, I think you should take the reins.”

Link’s eyes narrowed and his expression darkened, just the slightest bit. Not in anger, but in focus, in acceptance of her challenge. The tightness in his mouth told her that, since she’d given him leave, he’d make as much use of it, and of _her_ , as he could.

Her cunt moistened at the prospect, and she resisted the urge to rub her legs together as Link started pulling off pieces of his clothing. He didn’t tear it to ribbons—he had to wear it out, after all—but he wasn’t careful to avoid ruffling or creasing it, so eager he was to be naked. It took him a moment, but after a confusing flurry of limbs and grunting, Link was naked.

Urbosa blinked, trying not to make her awe _too_ obvious. Link wasn’t the most endowed man that she’d seen—far from it—but he wielded what might as well have been a second sword. All right, perhaps not _that_ ridiculous, for it was still proportioned according to his height, but for his size he was, well, well-sized. In cruder terms, Link had a big, thick dick, smooth and hairless with balls nearly as wide as his fists. This would be more fulfilling than she’d anticipated.

She opened her mouth to praise him, but he cut her off not with a kiss—he’d have to jump to do that, and that could only end with them sprawled on the floor in not at all an exciting manner—but with a shove, pushing her back onto her bed. Urbosa moaned and made a great show of stretching herself out while he climbed atop her. 

Link slapped the head of his dick against her clitoris, the sensitive bud now engorged with anticipation, relishing how Urbosa hissed and clenched her fists at the strikes. She could have overpowered him, forced him in her, but that was not part of their deal. Not this time, at least. 

 _Thwap thwap thwap_. Link grinned, holding onto his cock with one hand and splaying the other out onto her left thigh, holding himself in place. Urbosa resisted the urge to clench her legs together in response to each of his attacks, but it wouldn’t do to come undone. Not just yet.

Thankfully, he didn’t keep her waiting long. He seemed to grow bored of rubbing and smacking his cock against the outside of her folds, and lined himself up to enter, moving the hand on his dick to hold onto her other leg. Her cunt lips, red and puffy and leaking lubrication, invited him in warmly, and Link slid his dick inside with a groan from him and a sharp exhale from her. As large as she was, Urbosa knew that her pussy would hold him as well as she could, and she could do so _very_ well, tightening and gripping and bearing down on him as he sank his length deeper inside. She enfolded him with heat and slick friction, enticing him to keep going until his cock was as deep in her as it could go. In spite of his size, it didn’t take him long, for Link was too excited to slowly penetrate her and savor every moment. Or perhaps he lacked the discipline. Another reason, she thought, for him to learn here, with her.

His balls came to rest against her skin, ivory on bronze, and with clenched teeth her withdrew his dick halfway and pushed back forward into her. Urbosa bit her lip, plush and blue, to stop herself from crying out as he slid along her inner walls on his second push. His cock was girthy enough to put the most delightful pressure on her cunt, grinding and rubbing and bringing a warmth and tightness to the fore wherever he went. Even with the size difference, he was nearly stretching her out, almost putting strain on her ability to take him all in: Link was _that_ well-endowed.

In spite of her vow to teach him, though, Urbosa found herself staying silent, not offering instruction or guidance. Perhaps it was because she was enjoying herself too much, enjoying how Link fucked her with long, weighty thrusts, putting the full force of his hips and thighs into her with every motion, filling and depriving her of that magnificent shaft in equal measures. Or perhaps it was because he didn’t really _need_ the instruction. She was still certain that he was a virgin, but somehow Link knew what to do, how to best angle himself so that he slid against her in the manner that worked her best; how to hold himself so his arms didn’t ache; when to push forward hard and when to slide into her more gently. How he had awareness of such things, Urbosa had no idea. Perhaps the spirit of the Hero carried with it certain skills such as this? It would explain why so many of the Heroes of the past were said to have been extraordinarily successful with women, or love in general. He was certainly showing her a good time.

Urbosa clenched her teeth as Link gave a particularly powerful trio of thrusts, jabbing his dick deep into her cunt with each one, giving out a wet _smacking_ sound as his skin struck hers. He was _so good_ , and it was taking all her focus to not hold onto what remained of her dominating presence over him to come completely undone on his dick. She leaned back, resting her weight on her left elbow, shoulderpads still bouncing in time with his motions, the restless energy growing within her threatening to spill over and leave her shivering, aching and begging for his cock. Fortunately, Link slowed, giving her a chance to gather her senses with the dick no longer pounding her as quickly or as forcefully, but he wasn’t finished. Not in the slightest.

Instead, Link grabbed her right leg, which was just about the width and height of his whole body, and shoved it to rest against his left shoulder, grabbing the limb with both hands and using her weight as leverage to begin thrusting anew. Urbosa let a whine escape her lips, the new angle granting him just what he needed to give her the full force of his dick. His pelvis struck her clit with each thrust, his balls slapped lewdly against her ass, and it was all she could do to press her fingers into the mat to hold herself steady. Her body shook with each of Link’s shoves and she was forced to lean back on her other elbow, her right hand cupping her tit while he did his best to hold her leg up against his body.

She almost wanted to ask him to stop, to slow down, to savor the moment of raw energy, to capture the heat that had built within her until she knew she’d be unable to stop it. Urbosa would have, if she’d kept her senses, used her legs to slow Link down so he didn’t end it all so quickly. But more than drawing it out, she wanted it all. The rutting and pounding and thrusting and banging, all channeled into her from such a comparatively small man, all the more impressive for his size. So rather than holding him back, Urbosa gave a wink, cooed, and nodded for Link to find what he’d come for and give her the chance to do the same.

Link blew, burying his cock in fully, his nutsack pulsing with each spurt of cream up into her cunt, the virile, Hylian-born seed that had so many times before blessed a Gerudo woman with child. If that was the fate of this dalliance, then Urbosa would accept it: being cummed into and filled up with warm, thick spunk, was far too enjoyable to pass up in fear of pregnancy. Getting the chance to climax of her own accord was even better, and exactly what she’d hoped would happen when she gave Link the last push. It came crashing down on her, a rush of heat and release that broke the barriers keeping her cunt from breaking out into the spasming clenching of orgasm, a rolling peak of pressure that nearly left her gasping, so profoundly did her finish leave  her buzzing and throbbing with firing nerves.

He paused, breathing heavily, trying to decide what to do. Urbosa could follow his thoughts with each rise and fall of his chest. 

Should he come up to kiss her? Unlikely: they’d agreed to this on the principle that his attachment lay elsewhere. 

Should he say something? No, for what would there be to say?

Should he fuck her again? Now _that_ was something that Urbosa could accommodate. And since Link was still hard, his cock still twitching with cumshots inside of her, there seemed little choice but to go again.

But when Urbosa opened her mouth to invite Link to fuck her once more, there was a rustle from outside, and the cause of this whole encounter came gliding through the door.

“Urbosa, I was wondering if…”

Link let out a very unmasculine shriek and literally leapt off of Urbosa, his cock withdrawing from her overfilled cunt with a _squelch_ , both his dickhead and her slit oozing cum as he dashed to the chest in the room, forcing his sweaty body into his tunic and frantically reaching for pants before realizing that there weren’t any. He shrank into the corner, trying to hide from Zelda. 

She was gaping, face ruby-red, her mouth covered by her hands as she suppressed a scream. Directly in front of her was Urbosa, lying on her elbows on her bed, leaking something white and thick from between her legs, and given that Link was naked and atop her when she’d walked in…

“Oh...oh my, I, um…I see that I...What I mean is that I should...I musn’t...” Zelda sputtered, starting and stopping sentences willy-nilly, eyes dashing to every point in the room to look at nearly _anything_ else. Everything offered a fresh wave of shock—she couldn’t look to her right, for Link was there with no pants and his...he was still fully erect. She certainly couldn’t look straight ahead, because Urbosa was there, panting and sweaty and...No, she couldn’t look. She resolved to keep her eyes locked on the corner to her left, where nothing more than some books resided. Knowing her luck, those too would be salacious, and this entire room offer nothing but licentiousness.

At last, she found the courage to speak. “It is...it is clear that I am not needed here. I apologize for the disturbance.” Zelda made as if to walk away, turning so that Urbosa would not see the tears welling up in her eyes. She did not understand why finding Link like this, with Urbosa, wounded her so, and yet it _did_ hurt her, deep in her chest. She felt as if she could not breathe, _would_ not breathe, almost as if she might choose not to, so that the pain would stop.

“Little bird.” Urbosa’s voice shattered Zelda’s focus, and she forced some air into her lungs. “Please, don’t go. I only wanted to help you.”

“H-how?” Zelda’s words quivered as her bottom lip shook, but she held firm. She was a grown woman, and a Princess. She should not cry. She _must_ not.

“Everything I did here, I did for you and Link. I know how you care for him, and him for you. I...I wanted to guide him, so that it, so that _this_ might be better for you. But I see that was foolish.”

“W-what?” Zelda found herself turning, wincing slightly as she beheld Link again, naked and hard, and then Urbosa, who was now standing up and walking towards her, white fluid dripping between her legs, extending a blue-nailed finger towards the younger woman’s face.

“It was foolish because I didn’t include you. I see that now, Zelda.”

Zelda didn’t resist as Urbosa’s finger came to rest on her chin, tilting it upward until she was forced to look at the Gerudo. But it was not really against her will, for she moved her head up of her own volition, locking eyes with the woman who’d guided and helped her so much.

Zelda’s resolve steeled. She was the heir of Hyrule, and this was a friend. She would not waver on her course. If Urbosa held that this was for her and...and Link, then she would continue. “If you do, Urbosa, then prove it. Help me.”

Urbosa smiled. “Little bird, it does my heart good to see you so grown.”

She turned to Link, Zelda followed her gaze, and the Hero straightened a little before bowing towards the Princess. Her only response was to reach a hand out, take his, and follow Urbosa.

The Gerudo led them to the center of the room, organizing Link so that he was standing upright off the rug before lowering herself onto her knees. With a tilt of her head, she indicated for Zelda to join her, until the two of them were at eye-level to Link’s stunningly erect cock. Urbosa was so tall that she had to hold herself at an angle, resting on her right hand with her legs stretched out to the left, but it worked out such that they were both inches away from his slick shaft.

Urbosa spoke first. “Whatever you might have heard, little bird, to please a man with your mouth is no mean feat. It requires patience, flow, technique and balance. Let me demonstrate.”

Zelda nodded as Urbosa leaned forward, kissing the bottom of Link’s tip before trailing her lips towards his shaft, murmuring all the while.

“Teasing can be better than the actual act, especially if you lace every action with promises of what could be next. Try using the most minimal amount of pressure—like so,” she said, sucking the skin on the underside of Link’s cock as her chin brushed his balls, “and you will leave him marveling at what you might be capable of.”

“Of...of course, Urbosa. I understand.”

“Next, be sure to show his balls appropriate reverence. And they are  _big_ balls, little bird.” Urbosa chuckled, seeing Zelda wince at the word. “While endearing to some men, I’m quite certain that Link will be happier if you get used to it. Wouldn’t you, Link?” 

He gasped something to the affirmative, hands on his hips, trying to divide his focus between Zelda’s wide, wonder-filled eyes, Urbosa’s copper-toned curves, and the feeling of her breath and lips on his dick and nuts. 

“That’s right, Princess, for any man and Link especially, you must _worship_ them. Show them respect, treat them gently, let them know that you are their servant, and always remember that they carry your reward.” Urbosa emphasized her point by nuzzling her nose into Link’s nutsack, breathing deeply and suckling on one ball while cradling the other between her fingers. She closed her eyes, letting the tastes and smells and sensations in her hand carry her away. She knew that the cum that had so profoundly creampied her, the load that was still leaking out onto the floor, had rested in these balls, and the next load she sought would be carried within them too.

Zelda gaped, taken aback by how Urbosa so wholly devoted herself to supplication for the sake of Link’s nutsack. If such a powerful woman would willingly reduce herself for something so simple...what would it do to a smaller, frailer person like her? Zelda was as excited as she was concerned.

Urbosa pulled back with a _pop_ , smiling and wrapping a hand around Link’s dick to slap it across her face, the thick shaft coming to rest above her eye and against the bridge of her nose. “Of course, the whole dick needs attention. And it doesn’t hurt to give him a little show of being cock-drunk, little bird. It shows just how much you’re taken by him.”

“I...I see, Urbosa. This is all very...informative.” Zelda whispered, covering her mouth as Urbosa licked up to the top of Link’s cock, circling her tongue around the tip. “Please, show me more.”

“Of course, Princess. I’ll need to be quiet for a bit, but before I continue, some advice. Flatten your tongue against your throat and relax your jaw. Try to find the balance between that and holding it wide and while not straining your neck. Be ready to rest your teeth against his skin—it’ll do _wonders_ for the friction if you’re gentle. If you can, kiss his cock at intervals to mark your progress and give him a show. Don’t go too deep on your first try, but don’t be afraid to push your limits.” Urbosa demonstrated each action as she listed it, holding her mouth open after running her tongue over her lips to show them all. “And, of course, don’t forget to breathe whenever you can.”

“That’s quite a lot, Urbosa, are you sure—”

“Positive. Now hush, little bird. It’s time to get to work.” That was the last thing Urbosa said before she sank her mouth onto Link’s cock, holding a hand on his thigh to steady herself, the other on the ground to keep herself up. Zelda knelt beside her, and Link looked down at her, two pairs of eyes locked on her plump blue lips as she enclosed them on his dick and sucked him down.

He grunted and groaned, trying to stay upright, trying to resist the urge to get rough with her. Urbosa knew that her mouth was hot, her tongue a pillow for his cock as she took more into her, dragging her teeth along the skin and breathing through her nose. At last Link’s cockhead was tickling the back of her tongue, and Urbosa swallowed even more down, breathing no longer an option as he plugged her throat. He was in her to the hilt, her nose poking his pelvis, and she winked up at him while he sweated and shook in response.

Now for the coup de grace. Urbosa stretched her jaw, sucked in her lips, and pressed them tightly around the base of his cock, kissing him as if there wasn’t a dick in the way. When she withdrew her lips and leaned back, letting Link slip through her mouth, she noted, with no small satisfaction, a ring of deep, pure blue around his dick, right where it met his body, directly above his balls. She’d taken him all the way down on the first try. Not bad. Urbosa tilted her head to the side to do the wink at the Princess, who squealed, covered her mouth, and blushed in response, eyes darting from Link to Urbosa to the cock attaching the two of them.

Urbosa was tempted to keep sucking, forcing the cum right out of him, or at least to continue giving Link the attention he so desperately deserved and she so urgently needed to give him. But this was about Link and Zelda, and giving them the opportunity to learn together. So, with some reluctance, Urbosa let his dick slip out from between her lips with a _pop_ , turning back towards the Princess and wiping some drool and precum from her chin. 

“You try, little bird.” As she spoke, a string of fluid connecting her lip to Link’s cockhead snapped, but she ignored it. Zelda blinked.

“I’m...I’m not sure if I…”

“Zelda, this is for _you_ . For the both of you. I understand your trepidation, but you must understand how helpful this will be. _Please_.” Urbosa never begged, but she was dangerously close to it, close to pleading for Zelda to hurry up and blow Link. Perhaps she should have let Zelda start off with kissing or licking or ball worship, but Urbosa was also eager for Link to erupt again, to bless them with the gifts she’d spoken so highly of so she could partake again.

The Princess, thankfully, nodded, shuffling to the side until her lips were a hair’s breadth away from Link’s cockhead. It hung there, heavy and magnificent and shimmering with Urbosa’s saliva, the greatest challenge that Zelda had ever seen. Thankfully, Urbosa was there to help her, with a hand on the back of the Princess’s head and another on Link’s dick, holding the two in place as she guided them together, offering counsel all the while.

“Remember, little bird. Flatten your tongue, relax your jaw, and be careful with your neck. There we go.” She murmured as Zelda’s mouth closed around the head of Link’s dick. The girl was struggling a bit too much, her tongue flicking anxiously and not resting against the bottom of her mouth, but she’d gotten right into the opening of her mouth, offering a smooth, wide hole for Link’s meaty cock to slide into. As his shaft ventured further, Zelda’s tongue found less and less space to move, until it was rubbing and licking on his length, with no room to do much but stimulate him. She’d learn soon enough.

Urbosa kept them in place, sliding her hand down Link’s dick as Zelda’s lips got closer and closer, the Princess’s face reddening as she started to struggle with air. There was no way that Zelda could take Link’s cock all the way into her mouth, much less until her mouth was at the base, but Urbosa _had_ said that the girl should test her limits. When Zelda coughed and pressed a hand to Link’s thigh, Urbosa didn’t stop pushing on the back of her head.

“No, you need to take more, Zelda. You’ll never be a good cocksucker if you stop this early, and that’s what you want to be, isn’t it? A good cocksucker for your Hero, little bird.” Urbosa’s words bordered on degrading, but her tone was anything but, her voice still soft and reassuring, almost motherly as she commanded Zelda to suck more. She obeyed, albeit with her eyes tearing up as she met Link’s gaze, her hand on his thigh curling into a fist.

The sight of Zelda struggling to throat his cock, with the Gerudo woman behind her, forcing her onward...it was all too much for Link. He didn’t try to hold back his orgasm, too excited by the sight and sensation to want to restrain himself. With a muffled cry, he began to cum again, his load firing off into Zelda’s mouth, painting her cheeks and pouring out into the back of the woman’s throat in salty, spunky shots. Zelda cried out around the cock pulsing in her throat, but Urbosa held her steady, not letting the girl move away as cum was forced out between the Princess’s nostrils.

“Don’t struggle, little bird. You’ll suck plenty of his seed down in the future, so why not get used to it now? That’s it, let it flow into you, wash over your tongue and teeth...it’s salty, isn’t it, and warm? Good. You’ll enjoy it, soon enough.” Urbosa caressed Zelda’s golden hair as she held the woman in place, flashing a smile up at Link, who groaned and felt another pulse of cum well up and spill into Zelda’s mouth at the sight. 

Urbosa was almost disappointed that Zelda hadn’t gotten to the next stage, facefucking—she would have liked to hold the girl down, force her to stay in place while Link rutted forward, slamming his balls against the Princess’s chin, his hands tangling and pulling on her hair until her creampied her throat like he was trying to knock Zelda up through her stomach. That would have been a delectable sight. But Urbosa didn’t expect Zelda to leap to the most difficult steps right away, and was primarily concerned with the girl’s sexual welfare.

There was just one more thing to do. As cum oozed from Zelda’s nostrils, none seeped through her lips. Good: she was learning. “Kiss his cock, little bird, so we know how far you got.”

Zelda did so, the shift in her jaw making her swallow unwittingly. She blinked as the thick, hot, salty fluid of Link’s second climax of the evening seeped down her throat into her stomach, joining the load that had been fired directly down there. Urbosa pat her on the head. “Excellent work. You swallowed his cum without me asking. Well done. All right, you can come off now.”

She released Zelda, who fell backwards into the older woman’s arms, coughing and hacking, bubbles of cum popping from her nostrils and between her lips while Urbosa stroked her cheek. “Shhh, you did marvelously, little bird. One more thing, Zelda.”

“An... _anything_ , Urbosa. _Please_ , teach me.” Zelda sputtered.

“Kiss him.”

“...What?”

“Kiss him, Zelda. I imagine you won’t be fucking him tonight, but he deserves that, after all this. Kiss him, little bird.” Urbosa insisted, pulling Zelda upwards, cum and spit and mucus dripping from the girl’s mouth and nostrils onto her once-immaculate blue-and-white tunic. Zelda didn’t voice any more protest, and when she was at mouth level with Link, leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her lips against his with the sheen of his cum and saliva still on her mouth.

Urbosa could guess what it tasted like. Salty and thick, mixing with the spit Zelda had been drooling and the sweat that had dripped down onto Link’s lips from his brow and nose. She almost wished she could have some for herself. But, just like how she’d resisted the urge to kiss Link after he’d fucked her, so too did she leave Link and Zelda to their own devices, with nothing but a hand on each of their shoulders to remind them of her presence.

Zelda would not lose her virginity today. Link would certainly be the one to take it, but Urbosa didn’t expect either of them to be up to the task right now. But that was okay, for there were plenty more opportunities for them to go even further, to learn even more. And among them, plenty more chances for Urbosa to enjoy Link’s cock and the fruits of his balls.

So for now, she held the two Hylians as they made out with spunk-and-spit-slick mouths, and eagerly anticipated when she could next help them along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile) if you want to find some of my other stuff!


End file.
